The Shorts
by Karen42
Summary: A group of short Fri13th stories.


TITLE: **Friday the 13th: The Shorts**  
AUTHORS: Karen (Coe42@aol.com)   
RATING: PG-13  
FEEDBACK: Do you work for the FBI? No? Then sure, feedback is good.  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters (Micki, Ryan, Jack, Lewis etc....) belong to Frank Mancuso, Jr.  
EXPLANATION: An 80's series based on two cousins who track down cursed objects. Honestly if you don't know...Erm, why are you reading this? Not that I mind...  
  
These are bits of fiction I've written over the past two years that are two short for anything other than a quick laugh. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
About Due**  
  
Ryan Dallion sat in his usual place in front of the TV. Jack frowned. Ryan smiled up at him. Then he noticed the sour expression on his friend's face.  
  
"Hey Jack, why the long face? We got three cursed objects last week. Micki's out working on bagging a fourth and today is an all day Three Stooges marathon. Life could not be better."  
  
Jack frowned. "I don't know Ryan. It's all too easy. We've been getting away with so much. Always being at the scene of crimes. Always around when anything and everything weird happens. I mean, my God Ryan, do you know how many unexplained deaths have happened in this house alone? We are due."  
  
"Jack, Jack, don't borrow trouble. We are under a lucky star. Go with the flow, relax. Everything will be okay."  
  
A knock sounded. Ryan hopped "I got it! I got it!" He threw open the door.  
  
Outside the store was surrounded. Helicopters, squad cars, FBI agents and a Mountie???? A cop in a large trench coat stepped forward.  
  
"Vecchio, Chicago PD." The cop indicated the FBI agents, "Agents Mulder and Scully, FBI and Constable Benton Frasier Royal Canadian Mounted Police. We'd like a word with you, sir."  
  
Ryan Dallion slowly shut the door to Curious Goods. "Um, Jack. It's for you."  
  
"Who is it?" Jack inquired, moving towards the door.  
  
Ryan sighed. "Murphy's Law."  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Christmas is War**  
  
Ryan Dallion. Ryan Da Lion. RyAN da Lyon...I'm bored. There's nothing on TV. "Jack? I'm going out. Gonna find a lead on that um, cursed something or other." He's not listening. I'll get away with it. Oh? Hear that? That kinda mumble good-bye? Ha ha! He bought it! I am so outta here!  
  
"Wait a minute, Ryan." Micki. Damn. "Jack says that you're trying to sneak out and we should just let you." God bless Jack! "But." Oh crap. Here it comes. "You can deliver these Christmas cards as you go."  
  
"No way! I hate our neighbors." I do. Mrs. Frioli keeps stealing my comics out of the mailbox. And Mr. Gibb? Takes our damn paper. And don't even get me started on the cat lady who taught her cats to crap in our flower box. I see her giving them treats whenever they 'do their business'. Micki shoves a load of cards in my hands and cat lady's on the top. Damn.  
  
"C'mon, Ryan! It's Christmas."  
  
I know. "All right, all right. I'll deliver the cards." Jingle bells, Cat lady smells...That is so wrong. I am going to hell.  
  
Walking around the neighborhood, I drop off cards. Everyone's so nice. Mr. Gibb gave me a candy cane and Cat lady offered me tea. Several other neighbors give me cookies and best of all? I'm not doing inventory with Jack! Ha. Hard labor sucks. And I think I've found the Christmas spirit!  
  
It's not about money and presents or stupid cards. It's about reaching out to people. Being nice to one another and that bastard just hit me with a snowball! Forget what I just said. Christmas is WAR!!!!!!!"  
  
Twelve snowballs fights and the whitewashing of several small bastards, I return triumphantly, aware now that I am the Snow King. Walking up to the door I notice my mail has been stolen. My comic books are gone.  
  
"Hey Ryan...Ryan..Where are you going?"  
  
Christmas is war. "To get my cards back..."   
The end.  
  
(I realize this makes no sense. I don't care it's funny.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
**Unexpected 1**  
  
Ryan sat next to his pajama clad cousin. Well, pajama clad was a phrase he used lightly. It was more like sitting around in her underwear. Not that he was anymore dressed than she. He sat in an unbuttoned shirt and a pair of boxers. They were grinning at each other over a bowl of half popcorn. Alone. Together.  
  
Micki grinned. Ryan grabbed a handful of popcorn. Micki then stuck her hand into the over buttered, over salted mess. Their hands met in the puddle of lard at the bottom. An electric shock ran through both of them. Brown intense eyes met blue disturbed eyes.  
  
"Admit it." Ryan demanded.  
  
"No." Micki glared a him.  
  
"C'mon. You feel something and you know it. Admit it." Ryan's eyes were dark and glittery. He wanted something from her and he wasn't about to stop until he got it.  
  
"No. There's nothing to admit, Ryan." Micki felt trapped. No one was home except them. No one would ever know what she said except Ryan. She could always deny it. Who would believe Ryan over her? No one. Absolutely no one.  
  
Ryan just sat there, staring at her. Her hand lay entwined with his. She made no attempt to free her hand. She just glared at him defiantly. After a while she gave in to his stupid rogue's smile.  
  
"Okay, I admit it. I have feelings for..."  
  
Ryan glared.  
  
"Okay damnit. I love.... I love... "  
  
"Just say it Micki. Say 'I love....' "  
  
"Shut up long enough for me to say it!"  
  
Ryan closed his mouth and made a big show of not speaking. The sparkles in his brown eyes spoke volumes. Micki looked intensely into those merry orbs. This was it. Truth time. No more stalling. She decided just to blurt it out.  
  
"I'm in love with Jack."  
  
Ryan burst out laughing. Rolling, he released her hand and fell onto the hard wood floor. Tears streamed from his eyes as he continued to laugh hysterically. "I knew it! I knew it!" He choked out between laughs.  
  
Micki hit him with a pillow. "Well, he's a very sexy older man!"  
  
Ryan laughed harder. He thought his head was going to explode. "I was only kidding! I didn't think you really ... ha ha!"  
  
"Shut up." Micki crossed her arms.  
  
Ryan sobered. "You're sick."  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
**Unexpected. 2**  
  
_An alternative ending to Unexpected 1. So, just skim till you get to the bottom. _  
  
Ryan sat next to his pajama clad cousin. Well, pajama clad was a phrase he used lightly. It was more like sitting around in her underwear. Not that he was anymore dressed than she. He sat in an unbuttoned shirt and a pair of boxers. They were grinning at each other over a bowl of half eaten popcorn. Alone. Together.  
  
Micki grinned. Ryan grabbed a handful of popcorn. Micki then stuck her hand into the over buttered, over salted mess. Their hands met in the puddle of lard at the bottom. An electric shock ran through both of them. Brown intense eyes met blue disturbed eyes.  
  
"Admit it." Ryan demanded.  
  
"No." Micki glared at him.   
  
"C'mon. You feel something and you know it. Admit it." Ryan's eyes were dark and glittery. He wanted something from her and he wasn't about to stop until he got it.   
  
"No. There's nothing to admit, Ryan." Micki felt trapped. No one was home except them. No one would ever know what she said except Ryan. She could always deny it. Who would believe Ryan over her? No one. Absolutely no one.   
  
Ryan just sat there, staring at her. Her hand lay entwined with his. She made no attempt to free her hand. She just glared at him defiantly. After a while she gave in to his stupid rogue's smile.  
  
"Okay. I admit it. I have feelings for . ."  
  
Ryan glared.  
  
"Okay damnit. I love. I love . ."  
  
"Just say it Micki! Say, 'I love . ."  
  
Micki continued to glare at him. Then she just snapped. Tossing the bowl of popcorn, she grabbed a hold of Ryan. Throwing him down on the couch she kissed him. Reeling, Ryan through his arms around her. Unfortunately that threw them off balance and they crashed down to the floor among the popcorn.  
  
Ryan rolled on top. Brushing Micki's hair out of the way, he continued the kiss until neither could breath. They broke apart long enough to gasp. Then it was all legs and arms tangled on the floor.  
  
The shop door burst open. "Micki? Ryan? I'm home!!"  
  
They jumped away from each other. Rushing to rearrange their night things, the two started laughing. Jack climbed the stairs to the second level. He dropped some packages on the floor.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.   
  
Popcorn lay crushed into the wood and the bowl was nowhere to be seen. The two looked at one another.  
  
"Micki spilled the popcorn."  
  
"Um, Jack. We weren't expecting you till later."  
  
Jack smiled. "Not everything in life is expected."  
  
Micki started laughing again. She grinned at Ryan. "Sometimes it's good to be unexpected."  
  
Ryan frowned. "I'll be in my room. Should anything else unexpected happen."  
  
**The end.**  



End file.
